The Dancing Dead
by applehead321
Summary: While performing the 'Thriller/Heads Will Roll' mashup, zombies invade the stadium and wreck havoc. Can this ragtag group of singers survive the apocalypse? Rated M for gore, violence, cursing, and character death. No OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel POV

Lights flickered, illuminating the field. Music flowed through the air, my friend's voices drifting towards me. I loved to sing. I had never been very good at anything except singing. I loved the way the notes flowed from my mouth, like honey or silk. I loved the way I could match any key or note. And I especially loved the way that I was finally able to use this talent towards something. My body moved to the beat, the choreography burned into me like some sick brand.

 _O-off-off-off with your head...D-Dance dance dance 'til you're dead_

The opposing football team gave us a look of pure confusion as we finished the first verse. Some of them even looked a little scared.

 _It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark_

Our dead faces peered at them, the makeup twisting our complexions into rotting creatures. Now that I thought about it, this was probably pretty unnerving. My arms swayed in the dim light, my dress wiggling with my hips. I heard a groan from one of the others; I restrained a giggle at the theatrics. The beat kept my feet moving in sync with the others. I startled when I heard a terrified scream. Had we really frightened the other team that much?

 _Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone stumble. Lauren. I stopped myself from feeling too annoyed. Chances are, no one noticed. Plus she was new to this. She hadn't had much practice.

 _You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it_

I began to feel a bit worried when the screams echoed from our side of the field. Was she hurt? Against my better judgment, I kept dancing. I saw someone stumbling towards me. What were they doing? They looked me in the eye. The makeup was really good; it freaked me out a bit. When they kept stumbling forward I started to think it wasn't make up. Wow, I must be pretty caught up in this Halloween thing. By the time they were only a foot from me, the smell hit. Rotting meat assaulted me in a sickening blast. Something wasn't right. Something was definitely wrong.

 _You start to freeze, as horror looks you right between the eyes_

When it reached out for me, I backed away. It kept advancing and I turned to move further away. Before I could move, I noticed something squirming in the cavity that was once an eye. A maggot. This was wrong, all wrong.

 _You're paralyzed_

I turned to run, only to run into another bloody chest. By now screams were the only notes, a never-ending symphony of fear. I let out a scream of my own and dashed to the side. The two walking carcasses let out a groan and began to follow me. By now everyone was running towards the parking lot. I followed the horde in the direction of the cars. We could get away from this hellish reality. Right now I really hoped this was just my imagination going a bit far with a nightmare. I saw Finn leading a group back towards me and I ran faster, hoping to catch them.

"What's happening?" I screamed. They all looked as panicked as I was.

"Those things took over the parking lot! We have to go, now!" Finn yelled back at me. We all ran away from the stadium, onto the streets.

The roads were deserted. No people. No corpses. I walked alone, the concrete that clicked against my shoes the only noise I heard. We had agreed to go home and get our parents and meet back at the grocery store to check in. The door to my house swung open with a small squeal.

"Guys?" I called out. "You in here?" No one answered, so I ventured farther inside. I felt like the dumb girl in a bad horror flick, but this was my family. I had to make sure they were safe. A roar ripped me from my thoughts and I screamed as something bowled me over from the side. A heavy weight pinned me to the floor. I screamed shrilly when I stared into my father's face. Well, one of them. His skin had a nauseating yellow tint and a huge chunk of his cheek was missing. I screamed again. His teeth clashed together as he moved forward. I gripped his head, trying to move it away. My daily workout gave me enough strength to push him off of me. I squirmed away, trying to stand. He lurched at me. I pushed myself to my feet, adrenaline pumping through my body. In a hormone-induced haze, I searched quickly for something to defend myself with. Anything. Before I could find something, he slammed into me again. He trapped me against the kitchen counter. I tried to force him away to no avail. Desperation flooded my senses. One hand was holding him away from my neck and the other sliding along the counter, looking for something to help. I found something hard and grabbed it, slamming it into the closest part of him. The spiked prongs of a fork found his side, blood spurting over my dress. This didn't affect him at all. His head was only inches from my skin, just waiting to tear into the soft flesh. In one last ditch attempt I stabbed the pointy utensil into my father's head. With one last grunt, he fell off of me and onto the floor. Tears gushed from my eyes, the chocolate brown disguised under the fountain. Across the room, a rustling alerted me to another presence. I glanced up, blinking away the tears for a better glance. Another corpse raised its head, dull eyes flashing at me. Not knowing what else to do, I turned and fled. My tears left a trail.

 _I'm so sorry that we haven't been updating. I'm a terrible person, I know. Family stuff and school got in the way. Well we've ended some stories quickly, and probably badly. But, good news! Here's a new story, Glee and Walking Dead crossover. We're going to work hard to update this, promise! Anyway, review and follow, thanks guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

We sat outside the grocery store. Sobs split the air, the quiet noise deafening in the silence that surrounded us. Some were huddled together, using each other for comfort. Others, like me, sat alone wondering what had happened to the world. It was so unreal, the dead preying on the living. Maybe it was some sick form of karma, just revenge for all of the animals we've killed and eaten. I hope the others are okay. There weren't many in our small group, only 12 of us, our families dead from what we knew. Quinn, Puck, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Tina, Mike, Karofsky, Sam, Artie, and me were the only ones here. Someone cleared their throat, gathering my attention. I turned toward the noise.

"I uh, hate to break up the whole mourning time thing but we have a problem," Puck spoke quietly, his voice cracking. A shaky finger pointed towards the street where a corpse limped towards us. We all got to our feet, ready to run if we had to. Just as soon as the corpse had appeared, more began to flood from around the corner. The corpses mobbed the street, with more still coming. Finn led the group back behind the store, away from the dead ones. We broke into a run when another group of corpses joined from the side. I heard a squeal from behind me and risked a backwards glance. Artie was stopped, the corpses coming dangerously close to him. I watched Sam split off from group, running towards him. I followed. When I got close enough, I could see the wheel of his chair had a branched lodged in it, preventing movement. I could also smell the unpleasant rotting flesh.

"We have to get him out of the chair!" Sam said urgently. We gripped his arms and lifted him up. When we had gotten turned around, a mob of corpses had cut us off from the group.

"Guy! We need to go!" I heard Quinn scream.

"This way," Sam cut right, going around the corpses. They just followed us. I looked over to get a better grip on Artie when I saw a corpse nearing Sam.

"Sam!" I screeched. The sound coming from my mouth contrasted so greatly with the notes I had sung not an hour ago. He turned quickly. The corpse grabbed at him, dislodging his grip on Artie. I dropped Artie's other arm and grabbed the back of its head, trying to pull it away from Sam. The other dead things were getting closer and closer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Finn and Puck running towards us. They grabbed the corpse and threw it to the ground.

"You okay?" I asked, breathless. He nodded, moving back towards Artie, who lay on the ground. Before he could get there, a corpse lunged. Artie cried out in alarm, squirming away as quickly as we could. The other things were closing in on us alarmingly fast.

"Help me!" he screamed. Sam and Puck ran towards him, trying to avoid the corpses as they went. My eyes went wide when the corpse sunk its dull teeth into his arm. A scream echoed off the grocery store, filling our ears. They pulled the things off of him, grabbing him and running towards the others.

"Rachel, let's go!" Finn called to me. I followed them back, my mind reeling.

Artie was propped against a tree. We were on some street somewhere, probably miles from the grocery store. It felt like we'd been walking for days.

"What do we do with this?" Tina asked. "He needs the hospital,"

"I think it's just a few blocks that way," Mercedes pointed down a street.

"What are we waiting for then?" Santana spoke now. "Let's go," Kurt leant down to pick him up when a very un-Artie like groan escaped his lips. Kurt froze.

"Artie...? You okay?" Quinn stroked a hand down his forehead. Suddenly, his hand sprung up and grabbed her wrist, pulling it towards his open mouth. She squealed and leapt backwards. Dark eyes met ours as he used his arms to propel himself forward. We all backed away.

"Oh my god," Mike clasped a hand over his mouth. His head flopped about as her crawled towards us. Obscene grunts escaped his gawking mouth.

"What do we do?" my tiny voice entered the conversation. "We can't take him with us but we can't just leave him," Many of us exchanged grim looks before Mike stepped forward.

"I'll do it,"

"Do what!" Karofsky exclaimed. "Kill him?" He sounded horrified.

"Hate to break it to you, but he's already dead," Puck replied. "I guess that bite infected him. And if we leave him, he could kill people,"

"Artie would want us to," Quinn agreed. Everyone looked uncomfortable, shifting about.

"Well, what do we, uh, use?" Mike looked down as he spoke. We all looked around, searching for something. There was nothing in sight.

"A rock?" Finn sounded ready to puke. Mike grimaced as Sam handed him a large rock. He gulped, turned away, and plunged the rock into our friend's head. I clamped a hand down over my mouth and turned the other way, hoping to keep down the bile threatening to rise in my throat. One last gurgle and his body went limp, slumping on the ground. I heard someone gag behind me, but my head was pounding so hard I barely noticed.

About 3 hours, 2 shovels, and a lot of effort, a suitable grave had been dug. His body was wrapped in a sheet we had gotten from the abandoned store across the street and lowered carefully into the hole. Dirt fell down on him until we couldn't see the white of the cloth anymore. A grave marker fastened of two sticks was stabbed into the ground. I leaned back into Finn's warm embrace, looking up at him. After a minute I spoke.

"It's what he would've wanted. Right?"

Oh yeah...Pre-existing Rachel/Finn and Quinn/Puck relationships.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel POV

The rest of the day was spent searching for anyone else left in the town. We had circled the small town about 3 times and still hadn't found anyone. We finally ended up back at the grocery store.

"Well the power seems to be out, the police won't answer, and my phone's about to die," Puck sighed in desperation, flicking the light switch repeatedly.

"We need a car," Quinn said. Everyone turned towards her. She shrugged when we all looked confused. "We should drive to the next town over and see if there's police or someone who can help,"

"It's only about a 25 minutes from here to Delphos," I said. "We can take a car over there, check it out," About an hour later we were all piled into Kurt's car, speeding towards Delphos.

The streets were, again, deserted. The hum of the car was the only sound I could hear. A corpse dragged its feet towards us, trailing after the car slowly.

"There's nothing here," Santana's annoyed voice cut through the silence after the second time around the small city. Kurt sighed and pulled over, cutting the engine.

"Let's just look around for a bit," he suggested. "Then we can go," Some of us groaned, but we all piled out and followed him. Corpses wandered about, some trying to follow us but eventually giving up.

"No one's here. We should go," Mercedes grumbled. Despite the complaints, we kept trudging along the abandoned road. Within an hour or so the sun was blinding. After another 10 minutes we had stopped walking in favor of the shade offered by a large tree.

"What if there isn't anything left?" I think Kurt was just the one to voice what everyone was thinking.

"There is something left out there," I tried to sound positive, but my voice reflected my attitude. Sad and hopeless. Finn ran a hand up and down my arm in a soothing motion.

"There must be something left. The military and the police are probably attacking the corpses right now! And scientists might be working on a cure!" Tina definitely managed to inject more enthusiasm then I could. It was silent for a while after that.

"We need to get new clothes," Quinn broke the silence. Puck looked at her incredulously.

"Babe, there are dead people taking over and you want more clothes?" he chuckled. She shot him a mocking glare.

"I've been walking in heels for at least a day and a half. I can't take anymore," The girls in the group nodded and muttered agreements. Now that I stopped to think, my feet were sore. Really sore.

"I think I saw a mall back that way," Soon enough we were trailing through the mall in search for suitable clothes. I grabbed a few pairs of jeans and t-shirts in my size, as well as a few hoodies and a jacket. My normal style didn't seem very practical considering the conditions. I found a pair of running shoes and a dressing room to change in. The dress pooled around my feet, revealing my dirt-stained skin. I really needed a shower. I pulled on the jeans and threw a shirt over my head before going in search of the others. A feminine scream split through the air. I took off running towards the noise.

Mercedes POV

I had changed out of my dress into a nice pair of jean, a flashy shirt and a pair of flats. I grabbed the rest of the clothes I had picked out and headed back towards where we had decided to meet. This was probably stealing, but there was no one here. And dead people were coming back to life. I turned the corner to the little booth in the middle of the mall when a pair of hands reached for me. I heard a quiet groan before I was face to face with a corpse with a nametag. A scream ripped out of my throat.

Quinn POV

I had heard the scream just like everyone else. A discarded pile of clothes lay in the middle of the floor. There was blood, a trail that lead around the corner.

"Oh my god..." I covered my mouth with my hand. Mercedes lay in a pile of her blood, a corpse gnawing on her throat. I stumbled backwards. A stray tear trickled down my face. This was the second friend I'd lost in the last day, not to mention the ones that aren't with us now. I heard footsteps behind me and spun around. Puck, Finn, and Rachel stood behind me, wearing matching looks of horror.

"She's, she's...Mercedes..." Rachel trailed off, her voice cracking. Puck came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my trembling body.

"Shh babe, it's okay," The corpse hadn't noticed us yet. We backed away from it slowly, hoping it would stay that way.

"We can't leave her like this!" I hissed at Puck. He looked just as sad as I felt.

"I don't know what we can do," By this time the others had arrived, open mouths gaping at the shocking sight. Corpses began to filter from several of the other stores, heading towards us.

"Quinn, we have to go!" Puck pulled me away from my friend.

"No!" I squirmed in his arms. "W-w-we can't leave her," Now I was sobbing, my whole body trembling.

"I'm sorry," he said, continuing to pull me away with the others. "We need to go,"

Rachel POV

A man sat in the backyard of a church, his head in his hands.

"Sir?" I called. I was still a little freaked from the incident in the mall. He didn't respond so I walked over. Satisfied that he wasn't a corpse, I sat next to him. The others waited in the street cautiously.

"Sir?" I asked again. When he didn't say anything I continued to talk.

"I'm Rachel Berry. My friends and I are from Lima. We were performing for a football game when this happened," He looked up, black hair falling in his face. "I used to think I could go to Broadway and be an actress, but that was before the corpses came," he gave a small smile.

"Corpses? Is that what you call them?" I nodded. He smiled again.

"What do you call them?"

"Walkers," He stood to leave.

 _I know, I know. Glenn's previous group probably didn't go through Ohio. But..._


	4. Author's Note

Because we aren't seeing many people read this, we've decided to put it on hiatus until further notice.


End file.
